Porque aún hay luz en el
by LoraElena
Summary: Sabia porque se encontraba ahi, porque habia llegado a esa nave que se hacia llamar el Supremacy, habia venido buscandolo a él. Alguien quien habia dejado de ser Kylo Ren para ella, para solo ser Ben Solo. REYLO


_**Hola! Esta pequeñísima historia esta dedicada a una amiga, a quien gracias a sus historias cortas me inspiro para volver a escribir y esto resulto! Así que esto va para ti Esme!**_

 ** _¡Espero lo disfruten!_**

* * *

 _ **Porque aún hay luz en el**_

 _ **Había algo en él, más allá de pura oscuridad. Ella podía verlo, y podía sentirlo ahora. Algo por lo que había cruzado media galaxia solo para llegar a él.**_

 _ **Y así, estando segura de lo que haría, fijo el rumbo hacia él en compañía de Chewie, el cual no se mostró de acuerdo al principio, pero sea lo que lo haya hecho cambiar de opinión al final acepto acompañarla, sabía que estaba dolido por lo sucedido con Han, pero también imagino que en algún momento de su vida había conocido a Ben, a un pequeño Ben Solo. Él no se lo había dicho, pero ella sabía que en el fondo de su amigo él deseaba que aun hubiera luz en Ben, tal y como ella le había asegurado.**_

 _ **Y de esa forma se despidió de su compañero, teniendo la seguridad de lo que estaba por hacer, le dio una última mirada y le sonrió, le había pedido que si se encontraba con su amigo Finn antes de que ella lo hiciera, le digiera que se encontraba bien y que confiara en ella. Y con esas últimas palabras se despidió y se metió a la capsula que la llevaría a su destino.**_

 _ **El camino que le faltaba por llegar aquella enorme y a su vez aterradora nave no fue demasiado.**_

 _ **Había llegado ya al Supremacy, sintió como su capsula descendía lentamente, pero no era eso precisamente lo que le hizo saber que había llegado, comenzaba a sentir más y más fuerte la presencia de Ben, inconscientemente pego a un más contra su pecho el sable de luz del Maestro Luke, no porque sintiera miedo, pero sintiéndolo como un escudo imaginario para lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Tantas emociones. Y jamás pensó que todas ellas se debieran a una sola persona. Jamás pensó que podría siquiera sentir algo más por Kylo Ren que no fuera odio. Pero ahí estaba, nerviosa y sintiendo nada más que algo muy lejano al odio.**_

 _ **Alzo su mirada hacia arriba y lo encontré frente a ella. Parecía tener un buen rato ahí esperándola. Lo tenía frente a ella y ya no se trataba de una conexión más como las que habían compartido antes. Esta vez la sensación que experimento al verlo fue diferente, deseaba hablarle cuanto antes, pero en su lugar se dedicó solo a observarlo, miro su rostro, aquella enorme cicatriz que cruzaba por la mitad de su rostro, la misma que ella se había encargado de hacerle y por la cual él no parecía molesto, desde que se habían vuelto a ver ni una sola vez le menciono aquello. Parecía más interesado en saber porque la fuerza los conectaba, tanto como ella lo hacía. Deseaba poder contarle lo que había visto, talvez el habría visto algo también y de ser así, se preguntaba si habría sido lo mismo que ella miro...**_

 _ **Él también la miraba y había algo en sus ojos difícil de interpretar, un brillo, algo que le hizo recordar.**_

 _ **«No estás sola»**_ _ **—**_ _ **le había dicho. Y así lo sintió ella.**_

 _ **Le regreso la mirada con más intensidad que antes y trato de que sus ojos transmitieran lo que estaba sintiendo, por un instante efímero le pareció ver que una sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de Ben, pero así como vino se fue, pronto sintió un cambio en el ambiente, la presencia de alguien más, y noto como el rostro de Ben se endureció y su mirada se volvió fría. Para después marcharse y dejar tras él a un par de Stormtroopers, quienes la esperaban listos para someterla en cuanto bajara, bien, ella no pensaba resistirse. Pero cuando Ben se alejó no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño dolor en su pecho.**_

 _ **Por un instante le pareció inalcanzable, pero no debía olvidar porque se encontraba ahí, había venido por él y no se iría sin luchar antes. Lucharía por él. Por traerlo de vuelta.**_

 _ **El volvería. Lo sabía, pues lo había visto, había visto antes en sus ojos al Ben Solo que sabía que había aún ahí, lo había visto a un con mayor claridad cuando habían tocado sus manos, un solo roce y le basto para ver lo que ahora se sentía como un sueño, el más real que había tenido nunca.**_

 _ **No sabía cómo podría ser posible pero de alguna forma lo había visto, se encontraba muy lejos de esa choza, de aquella isla donde se había encontrado, había mucho verde a su alrededor, aunque era muy parecido a Takodana estaba segura que se trataba de otro lugar y ahí mismo a lo lejos podía verlo a él, lucia diferente, había una sensación de paz alrededor suyo y extrañamente ella también la sentía, sintió un deseo repentino por correr hacia él y cortar la distancia pero algo la detuvo, no podía creer lo que miraba, lo que sentía, así que espero, el giro su rostro hacia ella y en cuanto la miro camino hacia ella. Le sonrió, una sonrisa real y pura que llegaba hasta sus ojos, de pronto se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y le tendió la mano. No lo dudo y alcanzo su mano con la suya, le sonrió también ella. Se sentía feliz. Había algo más, un tipo de complicidad entre ambos, algo que la hacía sentir segura, feliz de una forma que no había experimentado antes.**_

 _ **Volvió a la realidad. Pues era ahí donde se encontraba ahora, lejos de aquella visión o lo que fuera que hubiese sido, solo sabía que era la cosa más real que hubiese sentido nunca. Así que esperaría.**_

 _ **Ella sabía todo sobre esperar. Así que lo haría, esperaría porque sabía que aún había luz en él.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Y que tal les pareció? Me alegraría saber que piensan!...**_

 _ **Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
